Remember Me
by M-M-X-M-X
Summary: Hermione falls into a coma, and her parents find it best to get her out of Hogwarts. While suffering from memory loss, she can't remember anything about Hogwarts but then Malfoy comes along...


Uh, hey. Here's ANOTHER fic, I'm obsessed with making new ones at the moment, read my other ones and, I hope you like it!

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

"Pass me my transfiguration book, will you Ron? Thanks."

It was Friday evening, and Hermione was already starting on her Ancient Ruins essay that was due for the following week. "There's so much to do still," Hermione had explained when the boys had tried to subtly point out that she was the only one doing homework on a Friday evening, apart from Neville who had so much catching up to do.

Now the boys watched as she rubbed her soft brown eyes who were usually filled with good humour tiredly, and leaned over to dip her peacock feather quill in a pot of black ink, and poor over the pages 215 and 126.

She looked thin and pale, and it didn't suit her. She had been skipping lunch and sometimes breakfast to do some "extra" studying, and she was getting such good grades, 'O's in every subject, and all the teachers including Snape seemed to be extremely surprised at her persistence and well performance which was better than usual.

Harry and Ron however, were not impressed, and seriously concerned about her. But whenever they tried to mention this to their stressed friend, they just got a rare sympathetic smile, and a "don't worry about me, I'm fine."

It had been twice now that she had fallen asleep at dinner, and she went to bed so late that they usually found her sleeping, her head resting on one of her books in the common room at six o'clock in the morning the next day.

"Wh-what time is it?" She asked barely stifling a yawn.

Harry checked his watch. "Only 8pm. Hermione, you look awful. You should go to bed."

But Hermione stubbornly ignored him and kept on working furiously, constantly checking her book and copying down notes at such high speed that she reminded Harry of Rita Skeeter's quick quotes quill, only, her handwriting was much neater.

Ron in the mean time was getting up and asking her if she wanted a coffee because he was going down to the kitchens anyway.

Hermione looked up quickly and smiled at him, then said, her face turned back towards the piece of parchment "yeah, thanks Ron."

Harry looked at Ron quizzically who avoided his gaze and left through the portrait hall leaving Harry alone with Hermione. However, he soon found Ginny more interesting and they started comparing quidditch techniques that might help them win against Ravenclaw on the match that was due to take place on Sunday.

Twenty minutes later Ron was back with a coffee for Hermione and a butter beer for him and Harry and Ginny was chatting animatedly with Angelina about something girly he wasn't particularly interested in.

"Thanks," Hermione said as Ron carefully put the steaming mug down next to her and rewarded him with another small smile.

Harry and Ron drank their butter beers thoughtfully and soon summoned Ron's chess set to occupy them. They were barely 5 minutes into their first game when Hermione gave away without warning.

Harry sprang up from his seat, but Ron held him down. "Leave her."

Harry looked at him wildly, and then slowly his facial expression changed. "You gave her a _sleeping potion_ instead of coffee?" He asked incredulously, and when Ron failed to deny it he grinned slowly. "She won't ever forgive you, I hope you know that much."

Ron shook his head. "Not if you don't tell her anything. She'll just think she hadn't had enough sleep and hopefully she'll go back to normal and know what actually _is _best for her."

Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Yeah. Okay. This is _Hermione_ by the way. As in, the smartest person since Dumbledore?"

Ron ignored his last comment. "I bet you my broomstick."

"I don't want your broomstick. I'll bet you my firebolt for the next quidditch practice. I want your Divination homework."

Ron shook his hand. "Deal. I win, I get your firebolt for a practice session, you win, I do both our divination homework."

Harry grinned at him. "Get your parchment ready."

Ron just grinned back. "Get ready to be yelled at by Angelina."

"Come on, we better drag her to bed before she wakes up with all the noise and all. I'll take her feet."

And so, Harry and Ron managed to drag Hermione through the common room, and up into her dormitory, and tuck her into bed. They got Ginny to un-dress her and get her into pyjamas, and grinned as they watched their friend roll over, a small smile on her face, mumbling something along the lines of "and I'm the sugar plum fairy."

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

As always, please review!


End file.
